A Dark Library
by DONT.MIND.HER
Summary: Hermione is trapped in her favorite place with her least favorite person. Trapped in a game to see who can drive the other batty and eventually trapped in Draco's grasp. Who will win the game in: A Dark Library. Smut-filled Dramione story.
1. Chapter 1

This was the 5th time this month that Hermiome had stubbled upon Lavander and Ron, smooshing their faces together in the hallways. And the sight of the couple swapping juices was utterly disgusting. Without a second thought she said goodbye to Harry and hello to books. _Alot of books._

As she walked through the corridors of the library, the shelves rose around her like the walls of the maze that she longed to be lost in. She went to her usual spot in the second to last corridor and flounced into the warm comfy arm chair that beckoned her tired body. She folded in to the beat up leather and relished in the fact that it was always warm and soft though she had never seen anyone besides her sitting in it. She took off her robe leaving the basic school uniform and loosened her tie and buttons, allowing her ample room to breathe and relax.

She pulled out her Potion's textbook and immediately put it away again. Slughorn had instantly became one of her least favorite Professors and his constant favoritism was annoying her. Now she knew how Ron felt. She was still quite peeved at Harry for not giving back his textbook.

All three of them feared that the book had once belonged to Voldemort, and though Harry was still in denial about how the evil could rub off on him, everyone knew how Tom Riddle's magic had mind controlled Ginny into freeing him years ago. She wished he would just admit using that book was a bad idea and give it to Professor McGongall or someone.

She sunk into the comfy chair letting the serinity roll over her in calming waves. She dug into her napsack to find the provisions she had prepared for herself. She pulled out a tin of pastries that Dobby had given her as a thank you of some kind, and a jug of butterbeer. She grabbed a different text book and slid into her chair comfortable for the time being. She let her brain let go of all the stress she had been harboring all that day, and focused, instead on her Defense of the dark arts textbook. Snape had been going hard on the entire class giving her and a few students extra homework due for their next class with him. She had of course finished it, but she wanted to thoroughly cover any subject he could possibly bring up in the next lesson, in case he would pick on her again.

Hours later, Hermione had not moved an inch and wouldn't if it hadn't been for the lights shutting off. This had not been the first time Hermione had been left in the library past lights out and she had her routine almost down-packed. She pulled her wand from her long socks and

cast a quick illumination charm causing a floating globe to follow her around as she put her things away, and then walked towards the door.

The last time she had been locked in, had been back in the 4th year when she would do extra studying to help Harry prepare for his trials. Usually the doors would be locked, but only with a easy spell that Hermione had learned in first year, and never from the inside. Oddly though, when Hermione tugged on the big brass handle in front of her it didn't move in the slightest. She tried the opposite door to no avail.

"It's locked Halfbreed."

Hermione whipped around, wand poised at the Slytherin that had just addressed her.

 _Just like a Slytherin to be slinking around in the darkness,_ Hermione thought. "What are you doing here Malfoy? There are no Students in here for you to take advantage of."

"Locked in, same as you. But I have to disagree with you on the taking advantage thing. I see a primed target right in front of me." He said finally stepping into the light of her orb. His steely gray eyes traced the length of her body eyeing her like an object he was to posses.

Hermione sneered in disgust at her enemy before whipping away from him, hoping her curly mane would wipe the smirk off his face. She made her way over to Madame Pince's desk, searching for a clue to get out of this library. Desperate to be away from Malfoy. As she searched Draco followed her behind the desk, lost in thought.

Hermione was a mystery to him. All his life, his family had taught him that Mudbloods were weak pitiful creatures. That they were disgusting deformed creatures that looked normal. He was taught that they were below him, they were supposed to be treated like a cancer, cut from the body before they could infect anything else. But Hermiopne had proved everything wrong. She had proven to be a brilliant, vivacious witch that could best anyone- even him, though he hated to admit that even to himself.

Malfoy couldn't help but think that if Hermione had been born a fullbreed and a slytherin (of course), she would be his equal and maybe his wife one day, if she'd take him. And the thought utterly repulsed the trained side of his brain, yet enticed the other thought of the witch baring his children both delighted and disgusted.

Desperate to get out of his own brain, he turned back towards her. She was still bent over rummaging through Madame Pince's things, for what?- he had no clue. From his current vantage point, he could see her bust almost spilling over the top of her button down. The buttons unbuttoned leaving what was underneath to be his to analyze, to admire.

He moved from the front of the desk walking over to the side. Her skirt must have been bought some time ago, because the hem barely covered the crease where her bottom and thigh met. He traced down her long legs to her red and gold socks. They accentuated the length of her legs beautifully, making him want to trace his tounge along the long limbs.

Knowing she, unlike any other girl, would never have anything to do with him made her _that_ more exciting. She was certainly a challenge.

Draco slyly slid between her and the wall, her backside brushing against his groin sending sparks of arousal through him. Hermione felt it too and flew upwards in response. Her body stiffened like a board and she pressed herself against the desk trying to put as much space between them.

Draco smirked and stepped with her, sandwiching between himself and the desk. He couldn't help but smirk seeing the little witch so precarious, all because of a little contact. Now that their bodies were completely touching, he reached and grabbed her waist. Hermione's heart thumped, a few years ago she had a slight crush on Draco but now she preferred to view him purely as an enemy, which was incredibly hard to do with him crushing her like this.

He whispered in her ear, "What you looking for, Granger? Don't tell me the Madame Gryffindor is scared of a little fun." She shuddered under him and he laughed.

Quickly Hermione caught on to the game he was trying to play. He was trying to find out what made her tick. This would end, like any other competition Malfoy had posed with her, with Hermione being triumphant. She took a deep breath carefully composing her next response.

"Of course I'm not. After all I'm not tye one reacting so obviously."

She swiveled her hips into his groan, proud at the hushed grunt he emitted. She turned to look at him with a smirk, driving the fact that she knew the game, and was going to win.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy, we both know you can't win." She pressed her round ass into his groin one last time before turning to move away from him.

Malfoy frowned at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him. He pressed her hips further into his own grinding against her.

Hermione stifled the moan that threatened to escape her lips. Malfoy smirked at her, but the smirk was gone after Hermione turned and faced him. Pressing her breasts against his chest and blinking up at him. Hermione smirked back at and tried to turn from him, but Draco had other plans. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. His lips grazing against hers. With one sharp intake of breath from Hermione, the smirk returned.

"You're not winning this time Granger." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione had grown very tired of that smirk and smiled at her idea to wipe it off his face. Taking Draco and herself in surprise she breathlessly pressed her lips to his. He stiffened under her before melting under the pair of soft lips.

Sure she had won, Hermione began to slide away from him. Again he refused to let her move and instead deepened the kiss with a sense of defiance that Hermione could recall as her own. She too melted into his hold as he kissed her forcefully. Her hands rose from his chest one sliding gracefully to his jaw. The other going into his hair. It was completely soft and buttery.

As if Draco was in a trance, the arm around her waist adjusted, now gripping her hip as his other hand ventured lower and lower to her bum. Hermione tugged playfully at his soft white locks, and he gripped her right buttox in response. Hermine moaned slightly and wrapped her arm around his neck hoping to pull him in closer.

Draco picked her up and placed her on the desk, pulling her chin up towards him. Hermione gasped and Draco leaned down to kiss her jaw, trailing down to her shoulder, peppering her skin with delicate kisses.

Hermione reached forward needing something to hold her down. She grabbed the fabric of his wite buttoned down. She then reached underneath his shirt, her fingers lightly grazing the hard flesh of his torso.

Draco grew more aggressive biting and nipping at her flesh. Proud at the future bruises he was leaving on her skin. In return Hermione slid her hands up his chest before slowly, and painstakingly raking her nails against his skin. Before trailing down to his groin grabbing hard and rubbing it with the intent of feeling it harden in her grasp.

Draco took a deep breath in. The small hand applying pressure to the his pulsing member through his pants. His cotton briefs rubbing against his sensitiveness as the hot little witch shiffted in her position. In near quite anticipation.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself.

Draco's hand grabbed at her breasts, palming them with the same force Hermione was using on him. He massaged her enjoying the gasping noises and breathy moans that escaped her lips. He slid his hands underneath, her blouse sliding it in her bra cup. He was surprised to feel the hard peaks that greeted him. Unable to stop himself his lips returned to the softness of hers.

He pinched and rubbed her nipples and she bit her lip, trying not to express how amazing it felt. She unfastened his belt and slid her hands past his boxers. His member was already hard and she stroked it slowly, running her fingers across his sensitive tip as soft as a whisper. He groaned and then bit her in protest. He slid his hand further into her brassier cupping her delectably soft breasts. His other hand plunging into her skirt, rubbing her clit through the moist fabric of her knickers.

Hermione couldn't help but moan, and just as soon as the sound escaped her lips she regretted it. Draco plunged two of his narrow fingers into Hermione. She screamed at the sudden entrance. His fingers pumping inside her warmness, stretching her insides.

She grabbed his rock hard member, gripping the flesh tightly. He groaned loudly.

She stroked his throbbing wand harder and harder feeling each of his pulsing heartbeats through his burning hot pelvis. She massaged him roughly, with great urgency. She slid her other hand lower, grabbing his balls roughly, squeezing them softly in her small fist. They both knew whoever came first was the absolute looser, but in part neither of them really cared.

Hermione tilted her head sideways as Malfoy started to sucked on her pulse, before Malfoy grabbed her face and pulled it to hers, choking her lightly as he kissed her forcefully. Their lips entertwined as thd heat in both of them were both so close to being driven over the edge by each other. One final stroke and Hermione tightened incredibly around his fingers.

"Oh my god, Draco." She moaned loudly.

The act drove Draco to his wits end and he spurted his warm white seed onto Hermione's hand. Hermione's lower half convulsed as she too came around him. Electricity pulsed through her body. Draco felt the same shocking feeling as the waves of ecstacy rolled over them both.

Soon they heard another sound other than their own hard breathing and moans.

Footseps in the hallway.

Hermione tried to slide off the table but Draco hooked his fingers around the fabric of her messy moist panties, quickly pulling them down her legs, and off of her lower half. Then in he shoved them in his pocket and picked her off the table himself. He slid her gently to the ground just as the door opened. His arm was still wrapped around the young witches waist.

"Give them back!" She whispered furiously. Her once flushed face was now red with a mix of embarrassment and frustration.

"No I win." He stated with a smirk.

Flich stepped into the room. Hermione faced away from them and looked at Draco in defiance.

She rose her fingers to her lips her tongue out licking his left over cum off the two digits. Then she grabbed his hand while he watched in shock. She slid her tongue up the length of his two fingers, from his base to his finger nails, swirling at the tips before pushing them slowly into her mouth, sucking them absolutely dry. Pulling her mouth away with a quiet pop.

Draco watched the witch in complete shock as she walked away from him, towards Filch. She flashed a Prefects badge and walked past the old annoyed man. He looked down at his semi erect penis. He frowned angrily at the doorway Hermione had left from, clearly getting the message.

 _Fuck, she won_.

Not for long, he thought. Before he too stomped past the clearly confused janitor.


	2. Who

It had been slightly harder than usual to get Filch to leave him alone. It was like Mrs. Norris could smell the desire emanating from him. When Draco finally got away from him and his weird cat, he found himself drifting around the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly.

He had no particular place to be, and very few teachers dared to chastise him for not following certain Hogwarts rules. The pinging in his chest was growing by the minute.

 _Filthy Mudblood_ , he thought. Her body flashing across his mind constantly. the way she withered beneath him, her long creamy legs, her neat little pussy dripping, begging for him to fill it. He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind with no avail.

He climbed down a flight of stairs, heading towards the Slytherin quarters. His body demanded sleep, though he'd much rather be doing something else in his bed. When he reached the dungeon door that stood between him and the Slytherin common room.

"Blood status." He said halfheartedly, thinking Hermione's. If she hadn't been Muggle born, he would have no doubt laid claim to her. He tried to erase all traces of Hermione from his mind once more. Malfoy stepped through the stone doorway and into the common room.

"Malfoy." hissed a voice.

Before he could even reach the steps that led to the boys dormitory, the voice stopped him in his traces. He turned to the older wizard who sat in a green armchair. His pale face looked sickly under the green lights that filled the room.

"What father?"

Draco said, showing no surprise at his father's sudden appearance at Hogwarts. His father had been stopping here more often then usual, to check up on Draco. It was quite annoying.

"Where have you been?" His father drawled.

He looked unconcerned, but Draco knew his father better than that.

"I was in the library."

Draco was being very particular about his words. His father had always had an eerie way of knowing when his son was lying. His mother had always accredited it to them being so similar. The thought concerned Draco in a repressed section, of his mind.

"Who were you doing there?"

Lucius asked. He held a leather bound book in his lap, and still had not looked up from it.

"What' you mean. Studying." Draco attempted to correct.

" _Who_ were you doing there?" Lucius repeated.

Draco gulped loudly before replying. "Just some witch."

Draco said, he tried to force down Hermione's name, pounding at the inside of his soul.

"Some witch? I can see the desire dripping from you. Do not lie to me. You were distracted from the moment you stepped into the room. Otherwise you would have picked up on my presence." The man's precise eyes were now on trained on Draco, examining his face for any sign of dihonesty.

"Who was the witch?" Lucius's voice sounded calm, bored even, but Draco knew better than anyone that there was a monster leering behind the facade.

"Just a witch." The room went silent for a moment. Like a shadow, Lucius rose from the Leather arm chair and approached his son slowly.

The younger Malfoy's cheek suddenly stung. He clutched the spot his father had just hit. He was like a snake, striking unexpectedly.

"Who was it Draco?" Lucius hissed once again. His eyes danced evilly under the green lights.

"Mudblood Granger." Draco finally gave up. He knew how bad it would get if his father found out another way.

"You fucked Potter's Mudblood." _She's not Potter's,_ Malfoy thought.

Instead he said, "No she tried to seduce me to get intelligence, I refused her advantages, and made her succumb to me instead."

Draco said. It had actually been the reverse when he thought about it. Granger gad gotten the best of him. She won.

Lucius grew silent, eyeing his son with suspicion. Then slowly, a devilish smirk played across his face. He let out a sickening chuckle from his thin pale lips, leering at him.

"Good, my son. We can use the Mudblood to get at potter. Get her to spill all of her information. The whole lot seems rathee close to Dumbledore. This could help with your mission."

Draco looked at his father wide eyed with disbelief.

"What?! No. I refuse. I can barely stand her, much less shag her in to turning her back on Potter. " Malfoy protested.

Deep down he knew that that was precisely what he wanted to do at that very moment. He could still feel the flush of her lips on his own swolen ones.

"Alright," Lucius considered, eyeing his son. "I'll do it for you." He stated turning his back.

"What? How?" Draco asked, wishing hhe didn't sound so outraged. It alarmed him that he cared.

"Oh, a simple poly juice potion should suffice. Since that filthy witch has become infatuated with you, I'll suffer the pain of fucking her into dependence. Then we can present her to The Dark Lord when the time is right. She will be our little bargaining chip."

His father's plan sent fire shooting up Draco's body.

"No," He said before he could stop himself, "I'll do it. Our Lord will see it as a sign of allegiance. I would like to earn the dark mark I have, and if that means baring the thought of being with Granger than so be it." His father seemed to believe his lie.

"I'm so proud of you my son." For so long Draco would have relished, no, longed for those words, but Draco found himself repulsed instead.

It wouldn't matter though. He was going to do what he must.


	3. In Class

Hermione spent the rest of the day dodging Harry and Ron. She had already been hiding from Ron since he had dated Lavender instead of her, but Harry had noticed her coming back late on the map, and had been pestering her ever since.

She walked into Slughorn's class and tried to sit as far from the front as possible. She pulled out her cauldron and book and pretended to be interested in Slughorn's usual annoying conversation. She felt the seat next to her being pulled out and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, leave me alone. I wasn't doing anything last night." She said not even making eye contact with the boy who slid into the seat next to her.

"Wow, Granger. Trouble in paradise?"

Hermione turned in shock to find Malfoy sitting in the adjacent seat, setting down his own set of potions supplies.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Do you even have this class?" Hermione asked barely wanting to make eye contact with him. She had been intimate with him in a way that she hadn't ever been with anyone else.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." she said staring at Slughorn like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Hoping he couldn't see her blush through the curtain of hair.

"You know you enjoyed yourself." He whispered in her ear. She tried to ignore the shiver, his warm breathe sent an exciting shiver sown her spine.

She felt his hand on her knee and looked at it with disgust. "Stop it Draco." She said.

"Why?" He whispered.

Hermione shivered as his hand slid over her thigh. It was as soft as a whisper and Hermione gripped the table to keep from doing anything. His hand slowly slid to the hem of her skirt and he smiled as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Because if you don't, I'll cut it off."She said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

The ecstasy on her face was absolutely enticing, inviting Draco to go further. Electricity stirred in Hermione as his hands rubbed her panty covered core.

"What Granger? No fight left?" He slipped a finger into her just as class started. Hermione tried to pull his hand away, but he ignored her futile attempt to stop him.

"Today class, we will be reading a selection on the different uses of Dragon parts. Does anyone know the 4 uses of dragon heart string?" When nobody answered he called on Hermione.

She flushed and her eyes shot open again. "Dragon heart string... is used for... wand making, a cure for...a fa... failing heart...um...in vertiserum...and in certain cleaning potions."

Slughorn nodded and started talking about something or other but Hermione couldn't possibly concentrate with Draco between her legs. His hand was pumping inside of her relentlessly and Hermione's breathe was going ragged.

"Stop it, you idiot." Hermione whispered.

"Now why would I do that? I've got to say Granger, I love seeing my imprints on your skin. Why don't you show them off." he said with a smirk. Her shirt started to unbutton itself, revealing the treasure trail of purple bruises Draco had left from his last encounter. While one of his hands were up her skirt, the other untucked her shirt and snaked itself underneath her bra.

She gasped when Draco pinched her hardened nipples. That was it. Hermione was not about to let him just take advantage of her.

She slipped her hands underneath the table, feeling around the rather impressive tent in Draco's pants. She palmed it with one hand using the other hand to unzip them and reduce some of it's current tightness.

Draco bit his lip while he felt Hermione reached into his pants pulling out his hard member. She smiled to herself and brushed her fingers lightly over his tip. He groaned uncontrollably, burying his face in Hermione's thick hair to muffle the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lips.

Hermione smiled at his reaction and wrapped her hand around the length underneath his tip. She slid her hand down his length rubbing it ever so slightly. Draco couldn't contain himself, he thrust himself into her hand. His hand tightening on her right breasts, messaging it roughly, pinching her nipple hard.

Hermione whimpered and let go of him.

"Bloody hell Hermione. Why'd you stop?" He frowned breathing hard. He looked angry and Hermione was glad.

"Do you deserve to blow your load all over my soft little hand?" Hermione answered with a sly smile.

Draco groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm warning you Granger. You better make me cum or you will be punished." He whispered the threat under his breathe, brow furrowed.

"Punishment? Having to sit next to you in any class is already a good enough punishment." Hermione said.

"Really Malfoy, how could you possibly punish me?" Hermione added laughing at him. "What? you're going to spank me?"

"Or will you with hold further sexual advances." She joked. "Oh no, don't leave me alone. I couldn't possibly manage without the constant annoyance."

Draco made sure he didn't react at first. But after a few seconds, he smiled at her defiance. He removed the hand from her shirt and used it to move her curtain of hair from her ear completely. He also slid the two fingers from her dripping flower and instead pressed his thumb to her bud. Using his wand in his other hand to do-up his pants.

"No I have a worse punishment in mind for a little Mudblood like you. First I'm going to press you against that wall as soon as the class ends. I'll leave you unable to move, not that you'd want to. "I'll kiss down your neck to your shoulder, leaving a fresh trail of love bites, before replacing my lips with my hand. Holding you in place while I kiss your lips hard, passionately.

Hermione didn't even realize she was holding her breathe until just now. She acted unaffected as Draco continued to slowly whisper this 'punishment' in her ear.

"Then I'll press my body against yours, sucking on your neck right here." Hermione gasped when Draco lowered his head and kissed the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"While you hold in your moaning I'll slip my hands down to your thighs, rubbing the back of it, before lifting it so you can wrap them around me. Still choking you as you grow light headed and delirious. I'll press exactly what you crave into this dripping wetness." He said spearing her with his fingers once more. "Then, when I know you're dripping wet and ready for me to slid into you."

He paused sliding his hand back between her legs, slipping his finger to hook her panties once more.

Draco quickly pulled her out of the way. "I'll do this." Smiling as the witch ignored him. He shoved three fingers into her. Hermione was unable to stop the scream that left her mouth.

The class turned to her, Hermione flushed, in embarrassment, while Draco continued to finger her underneath the darkness of the table.

"Sorry," she groaned. "My cauldron accidentally smashed my hand." She apologized, hoping the class didn't notice the desire in her voice, or the fact that her shirt was visibly unbuttoned.

She caught sight of Harry, staring at her confused. She gave him a quick smile before, it was replaced by a moan when Draco penetrated her once more.

Draco leaned into her ear once more. "Your pal, Potter is watching."

Then he licked the apex of Hermione's neck and shoulder. Then he bit it. Hermione groaned quietly, the act shooting electricity of pleasure through her. She ground her lower half into his hand, as she came around it. Putting her head down on the table and biting her forearm, she kept in the scream that was threatening to escape as her lips, as her reservoir crumbled.

"Granger, do me a favor and take off your panties."

Hermione frowned at him. "Do me a favor and go to hell." She said in a shaky breasts, while Draco removed his hand, sending a round of after shock through her.

"What, you're not going to give me my trophy?" He asked her smiling slyly. Peppering her neck with light kisses as she breathed in hard trying to calm herself. He slithered his hand back onto her thigh, threatening to invade her once more.

"No." she said slapping his hand away from her lower half. Hardly having the strength to do that.

"So I'll just take it." He said. Before Hermione could even think to stop him, Draco wrapped his hand around the base of her panties, yanking the then fabric, ripping it from her body completely. Hermione gasped as she felt her lower half uncovered on the seat.

"You're all dismissed." Slughorn said. Draco leaned down once more.

"I'll see you later." He whispered and like a ghost, was gone leaving Hermione dripping wet in her chair and explaining to Harry after class why she was acting so strangely.

On the table was a note she hadn't seen him write.

"Like planned, I win. If you'd like a rematch. Meet me on the quiditch field after the next game. A week should be enough to have you begging for me once more. Make sure you wear something that actually makes you look attractive.

Sincerely, the only boy who could make you moan his name"

Hermione frowned at the paper in her hand. She was going to have to watch both Malfoy _and_ Ron play.


End file.
